


30 Days - Move

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [10]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bid farewell to your home, your family and your life in the UK to move in with Mark, and you are more excited than you have been in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Move

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this is late as fuck and I apologise!! Uni has been kicking my ass and all I've been doing lately with my free time is playing Dragon Age Inquisition (whoops).
> 
> This one is hardly realistic but hey, who cares? Also, sorry if you're American and reading this - I know you guys don't need special permission to live in your own country xP
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name. Enjoy!!

You hadn't the faintest clue as to quite how he had managed it, but he had. Somehow.

Two months ago, Mark called you up on Skype to tell you some exciting news. He knew a way to get you - entirely legally - to America to live with him. Intrigued and baffled, you went right ahead and a month later, a letter arrived for you. A letter and plane tickets.

It had all been very rushed. You contacted your family immediately to tell them the good news - and most of them were happy. Some were sad you were leaving the UK, but you'd still see them from time to time. You arranged to your things that you couldn't take - your desk, sofa, bed and so on - to either go in to storage or to be sold off. Then, you had packed everything you could in to several suitcases - all of your clothes, towels, some sentimental items, your computer, and so many other things you couldn't care to list - and stayed with your parents whilst your eagerly waited for the day you'd fly to America and leave the UK behind.

Then the day came. You woke early, brushed your teeth and loaded your mother's car with all the suitcases. You bid your father farewell, promising to call on Skype when you could. You took one last, long look at your parents house before your mother drove you to Heathrow. She tried not to cry when you left - after all, you were her baby girl - and you tried not to cry as you said goodbye to her. 

It took forever to get your things through security. So many explanations about why you had so much stuff, and when you got a moment to think whilst you waited to board your plane, you pulled your camera from your backpack and started recording.

"So," you said quietly to the camera, grinning sheepishly. "This is my last day living in the UK. I've stopped renting my London apartment, all my stuff has either been sold or shoved in to storage or given to relatives, and the stuff I can take is in several suitcases and my bag. I'm about to start a new life in LA! Exciting, huh?" you laughed and pushed your hair back. You couldn't wait to board the pane and finally be out of here. You were excited and apprehensive - you were desperate to see Mark again (it had been six months since you had last spent time together) but you were also sad about leaving. After all, you'd lived in the UK a damn long time, and it was sad to be seeing the back of it.

You babbled on a little more in to your camera, talking about immigration and all that jazz. Eventually you realised you were babbling and put your camera away, joining the queue for boarding and passing through. You wanted to run on to the jet - this flight was going to take hours and you wanted to get it done as soon as possible - but you maintained a quick pace as you zipped between the slower passengers.

Flights were so boring - you had nothing to play on your small laptop and instead sat, scrolling endlessly through tumblr as you sat awkwardly next to a sticky fingered child and his father, doing your best to ignore the youngster's incessant questions and then his whining. You plugged your iPod's earbuds in to your ears and closed your laptop, falling into an uneasy sleep as you listened to some video game soundtracks.

You woke a few times - once to go to the bathroom, another time the idiot child next to you managed to somehow kick you in the face, and twice because of damned turbulence. You were pretty glad you'd be going on less flights - or at least, shorter ones. Long haul flights were going to be the death of you one day, you just knew it.

The landing was rough - but it was windy and you could forgive the pilot for almost making you throw up everywhere. You spent another eternity in security - but that's how it was, trying to get into America.

You'd lost track of time when you finally skirted through security and hauled your pile of suitcases on to a trolley. You hoped Mark was already here - he'd said he'd be there as soon as he could, so you settled down and got a coffee from a coffee machine and perched on the end of the trolley, sipping tiredly at it.

It takes you a moment to recognise him in your tired state. He's grinning and waving at you and all you can do is blink tiredly in return before it finally clicks in your head that it's Mark. You almost dropped your coffee in your haste to stand, cussing at yourself under your breath before you turned your gaze upward to see Mark only a few paces away from you.

"Mark!" you exclaimed happily, hugging him with one arm whilst you balanced the coffee in the other. "I'm sorry I have so many bags. I didn't realise I had so much junk I wanted to bring with me!" you grimaced as you glanced over your shoulder at the stack of suitcases.

"Hey, it's cool, [Y/N]," Mark said, planting a kiss on your crown. You abandoned your coffee in a nearby trashcan as Mark grabbed the trolley. "Let's get going!" he grinned, pushing the trolley. You jumped on it and perched on the front again, huffing as Mark made an exasperated noise.

"I'm not that heavy, you big dummy!" you said over your shoulder as Mark struggled to push the trolley forward.

"It's all these bags!" Mark exclaimed. You huffed again and hopped off the trolley, walking around it to hook your arm around Mark's.

"Better?"

"Better." Mark smiled as he pushed the trolley out of the airport and to the parking lot. It was a short walk to his car, despite the fact the place was full. For a few minutes, the two of you struggled to fit all your suitcases in - shuffling and reshuffling and playing a metaphorical game of Tetris before you finally fit everything in his car.

"I probably should have made two trips, huh?" you snickered as you leaned against Mark's car. Mark laughed and wiped his brow.

"Or left some of this stuff behind," he said, leaning next to you. "I can hardly believe it. You're moving in with me, [Y/N]! You're gonna have to get used to this hot California weather."

"Ugh, don't remind me." you groaned, glancing upwards. The sun was slap bang in the middle, bearing down upon you both. You wished you'd dressed for this weather but you were still in somewhat warm London weather clothes - a t-shirt and jeans, and boy, were you sweltering. "Come on, let's get home." you said.

"First things first," Mark grabbed a hold of your arms as you moved to enter the car and whipped you around. You gasped quietly as he leaned down to press a fierce kiss against your lips. When he pulled away, you were left breathless and he had the smuggest grin on his face. "I missed you, [Y/N]. Come on."

The drive back to his apartment was electric and you knew you were just buzzing with excitement despite your exhaustion. When you arrived, it took two trips just to unload your suitcases, by which time all the excited energy you thought you had had vanished.

You didn't even want to unpack. You yawned loudly as Mark closed the door behind you, and you slowly wandered over to the couch and flopped down tiredly. Mark smiled at you as he sat down to start a vlog, talking about you and the future. You were half-asleep when he beckoned you over.

"What?" You said blearily, looking over at him.

"C'mere." he said. You sighed.

"Aren't you recording?"

"Yeah, so c'mere."

You rolled your eyes tiredly and pushed yourself up off the couch, wandering over to sit by him. You looked tiredly in to the camera as Mark started to talk again and you could feel yourself drifting off. When prompted, you grinned tiredly and waved at the camera, before letting out a very loud and very unattractive yawn. Mark laughed and you frowned at him.

"Hey, hey now," you said, shaking your finger at him. "I've been on a twelve hour flight! And that's not even... mentioning security." you grumbled and looked at the camera. "I will be posting a more coherent vlog... later. When I've slept for a few days."

"All right, [Y/N]," Mark chuckled and wrapped his arm around you, finishing up his vlog with his signature farewell. You put on your best grin and waved at the camera before Mark got up and switched the camera off. "Come on, you. Let's get you to bed." 

He walked back over and lifted you up, leaving you with little time to protest. He kissed your forehead and carried you up the stairs, before gently placing you in his bed. He smiled fondly at you, kissing you gently before leaving you.

You kicked off your jeans - too hot to sleep in jeans - and stared at the ceiling. You were going to be sleeping and waking up here for a damn long time, and that prospect was exciting and terrifying. Your last thought was the fond smile on Mark's face before you finally fell asleep, happy and content.


End file.
